The present invention relates to a holder for an electronic price label (EPL) and, more particularly, a holder for an EPL which is cost-effective, convenient to manufacture, and adapted for secure attachment to a wide variety of retail shelving in a manner which facilitates convenient viewing of an associated EPL.
EPL""s and holders therefore are widely known. They are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,553,412; 5,791,080; 5,816,550; and 5,611,512. However, prior holders for EPL""s have been found to be deficient for a wide variety of reasons. Some are simply too complicated and, consequently, expensive and difficult to manufacture. Others are not well-suited for connection to a wide variety of different shelving types as are commonly found in the retail industry and/or require use of separate fasteners. Still others are prone to becoming dislodged when inadvertently contacted by consumers and others. For these and other reasons, there exists a need for a new and improved holder for an EPL which is convenient to manufacture, cost-effective, suitable for use with a large number of different types of retail shelving, and which securely affixes an associated EPL in a desired location relative to a retail shelf without use of fasteners and in a manner which facilitates EPL viewing but resists dislodgement due to inadvertent contact.
In accordance with the present invention, an extruded holder for an electronic price label (EPL) includes a channel member defined by a base wall and first and second spaced-apart sidewalls that project outwardly from opposite ends of the base wall with respective first and second inner faces arranged in opposed facing relation. The base wall and the sidewalls define a C-shaped recess in the channel member. The sidewall inner faces each define a groove that extends parallel to the base wall, and an associated EPL is adapted for receipt in the recess with first and second projections of the EPL respectively positioned in the first and second grooves. A clip is connected to the channel member and is adapted for releasable connection to a wide variety of different retail shelf fixtures. The clip is defined by a base member and a back member interconnected to define an L-shaped cross-sectional shape, and the clip is further defined by a connecting arm that has a first end connected to the clip base member and a second end connected to the channel member. The connecting arm and the clip back member define a slot therebetween that receives and retains a projecting edge of an associated retail shelf.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the channel member includes an adhesive mounting portion rather than a clip connected thereto. The mounting portion is adapted for adhesive securement to a surface of an associated retail shelf. An adapter is optionally provided for connection to a wire basket or similar retail fixture that does not present a surface for adhesive connection of the EPL holder thereto. In such case, the EPL holder is adhesively connected to a surface of the adapter, and the adapter is connected to the retail shelf, a wire basket, or other retail fixture by way of a clip portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a transparent viewing lens is provided and placed in selective covering relation with an EPL positioned in the channel. The lens can be removably connected to the channel member or pivotably connected to the EPL holder and adapted for selective movement between an opened and closed position.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holder for an electronic price label which is sturdy, durable, and cost-effective to manufacture.
Another advantage of the invention is the provision of a holder for an electronic price label which is adapted for secure, selective attachment to a wide variety of different retail shelving types.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a holder for an electronic price label which, when installed on a shelf, deflects outwardly away from the shelf to absorb impact upon being inadvertently contacted.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holder for an electronic price label wherein the holder is provided in one of a plurality of different configurations, each of which supports an electronic price label at a desired viewing angle relative to an associated shelf so that the supported electronic price label may be viewed at an optimal viewing angle for a given shelf height.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holder for an electronic price label which includes a clear, protective viewing lens selectively secured thereto in a secure and convenient manner.
A yet further advantage of the invention is a provision of a holder for an electronic price label which includes a clip adapted for selective attachment of advertising or other materials thereto.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holder for an electronic price label wherein the protective lens portion thereof is adapted to selectively receive and retain associated tags, cards, or like material to be viewed in association with the information displayed on the electronic price label.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following specification.